Kingdom Hearts: Blank Points
Kingdom Hearts: Blank Points 'is a game that acts as somewhat of a main game of itself & sequel to Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Gathering. This game introduces some old and new worlds including two worlds based on shows from ''The Disney Afternoon.''Unlike the other ''Kingdom Hearts ''games, Donald and Goofy do not return but are instead replaced by Max Goof and P.J. Worlds Destiny IslandsEdit *'Kairi *'Riku' *'Tidus' *'Selphie' *'Wakka' Radient GardenEdit *'Leon' *'Yuffie' *'Scrooge McDuck' *'Fran' *'Yuna' *'Rikku' *'Paine' *'Lulu' *'Auron' *'Arieth' *'Cid' *'Cloud' *'Sepiroth' 'St. CanardEdit *'Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard' *'Morganna Macawbre' *'Gosalyn Mallard' *'Launchpad McQuack' *'Honker Muddlefoot' *'Megavolt' *'Bushroot' *'The Liquidator' *'Quackerjack' *'Negaduck' *'Mega-Negaduck' Jungle of RhythmEdit *'Mowgli' *'Baloo' *'Bagheera' *'Colonel Hathi' *'Junior' *'Winifred' *'Kaa' *'King Louie' *'Monkeys' *'Buzzie' *'Flaps' *'Dizzy' *'Ziggy' *'Shere Kahn' *'Shanti' '1313 Lobotomy LaneEdit *'Mickey Mouse' *'Minnie Mouse' *'Pluto' *'Dr. Frankenollie' *'Julius' 'AtlanticaEdit *'Ariel' *'Sebastian' *'Flounder' *'King Triton' *'Aquata' *'Ardina' *'Arista' *'Attina' *'Adela' *'Alana' *'Cheeks' *'Ray-Ray' *'Shelbow' *'Ink Spot' *'Marina Del Ray(Camoes & an seleket in the jail)' *'Ursala' *'Benjamin (ursala's Henchman)' 'Disney Town/Disney CastleEdit *'Minnie Mouse' *'Daisy Duck' *'Magic Brooms' *'Yen Sid' *'Huey' *'Dewey' *'Louie' *'Webby Vanderquack' *'Clarabelle Cow' *'Horace Horsecollar' *'Jose Carioca' *'Panchito Pistoles' *'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' *'Ortensia' *'Peg Pete' *'Pistol Pete' *'Bobby Zimmeruski' *'Roxanne' *'Magica De Spell' *'Mortimer Mouse' 'CamelotEdit *'Wart' *'Merlin' *'Archimedes' *'Sir Ector' *'Sir Kay' *'Madame Mim' 'Neverland/Pixie HollowEdit *'Peter Pan' *'Tinker Bell' *'Jane' *'Slightly' *'Nibs' *'Cubby' *'The Twins' *'Tootles' *'Silvermist' *'Rosetta' *'Iridessa' *'Fawn' *'Vidia' *'Terrence' *'Bobble' *'Captain Hook' *'Mr.Smee' *'The Octopus' Pride LandsEdit *'Simba' *'Nala' *'Timon' *'Pumba' *'Kiara' *'Kovu' *'Zazu' *'Rafiki' *'Nuka' *'Vitani' *'Zira' 'Cape SuzetteEdit *'Baloo' *'Kit Cloudkicker' *'Rebecca Cunningham' *'Molly Cunningham' *'King Louie' *'Don Karnage' New HollandEdit *'Victor Frankenstein' *'Sparky' *'Elsa Van Helsing' *'Persephone' *'Edgar "E" Gore' *'Weird Girl Aka Abby Van Gorila' *'Mr. Whiskers' *'Bob' *'Toshiaki' *'Nassor' *'Were-Rat' *'Colossus' *'Sea-Monkeys' *'Shelley' ''Agerbah'' *'Aladdin' *'jasmine' *'genie' *'cassium' *'iago' *'abu' *'60 thieves' *'sa'luk' *'jafar's Nobody' ''Le Cite la Clothe'' *'Quziamodo' *'esmarlida' *'victor,hugo & larvence' *'Captin phobeas' *'frollo' ''Snow Land'' *'Esla The Snow Queen' *'Princess Anna' *'Kristoff' *'Olaf' *'seven' ''Mobius'' *'Sonic' *'Dr.Eggman' *'Tails' *'Kunckles' *'Amy Rose' *'Rouge ' *'Shadow' *'Biolizard' *'Maria' ''The Castle That Never Was'' *'Org.13th' *'yokas-roxel' *'Xemmas' WorldsEdit *Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts) *Radient Garden (Kingdom Hearts) *St. Canard (Darkwing Duck) *Jungle of Rhythm (The Jungle Book) *1313 Lobotomy Lane (Runaway Brain) *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Begining) *Disney Town/Disney Castle (Mickey and Friends/Fantasia) *Camelot (The Sword in the Stone) *Neverland (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) *Pixie Hollow (Tinker Bell) *The Pridelands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Cape Suzette (Talespin) *New Holland (Frankenweenie) *Agrabah (Aladdin & The King Of Thieves) *Le Cite La Clothe (The Hunchback of norta dome) *Snow Land (Frozen) *Mobius (Sonic Adventures 2/Sonic Adventures 2 Battle) *The Castle That Never was (Kingdom Hearts) 'List of Summon CharmsEdit *'Frying Pan Charm '(Summons Rapunzel from Tangled) *'Video Game Charm '(Summons Wreck-It Ralph from Wreck-It Ralph) *'Circus Charm '(Summons Dumbo from Dumbo) *'Lamp Charm' (Summons Genie from Aladdin) *'Pixie Charm '(Summons Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fawn from Tinker Bell) *'Bow and Arrow Charm '(Summons Princess Merida from Brave) *'Lightning Charm '(Summons Sparky from Frankenweenie) *'Bow,Fox Tail & Arrow Charm '(Summons Robin Hood from Robin Hood) *'Chao Charm '(summons Cream The Rabbit from Sonic Advance 2) Category:BrittalCroftFan's Games Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts